Rosa d'uccello
by Bara Tsu
Summary: Y aunque no lo deseo, prometí dejarte ir.


**Esta historia está narrada desde la perspectiva de Kotori**

* * *

Mi sentir… Era un sentimiento una melodía complicada de cantar, un contraste tan idílico, como el etéreo color entremezclado del horizonte al amanecer, la melancolía del anochecer… Aquel dulce beso de la luna, llena de amor regala al sol esperando su muerte, agonizante bajo el inmenso mar.

Aquello que sentía por ti… Sincera mirada de lirio enfrascada en mis pupilas, silente voz taciturna, prohibida de ser oída, amable canto envuelto y arrullado bajo cientos… cientos de memorias teñidas de antaño.

Sentimiento mutilado… Negado su derecho a ser expresado, retenido como prisionero bajo cárcel gélida. Solo, ocultado por mí, por ese carcelero que debió negar su existencia… Aquel que, sin desearlo, dejó crecer y enraizarse profundamente, brotar bella flor.

Flor venenosa… Cruenta enredadera, succionas lentamente la caliente esencia carmesí de mis venas, constipando despiadada mi existencia. Vivo gracias a ti, vacío sueño de amor, astillado cielo de cristal…

Tus pétalos de luna… Destinados a morir bajo el caluroso verano, no tienen escapatoria… Tu bello aroma, desaparecerá antes de ser apreciado.

Así como ella… Tus flores revoloneantes. Si tan solo, si tan solo no hubieras aparecido, no existiría canto agonizante en mi pecho.

 _Como esa flor que mostró sus pistilos en invierno… Destinada a marchitarse._

 _Mi amor… Al igual que ella morirá, aunque lo tienes todo… Todo de mí._

 _Como esa flor… Su existencia efímera, un sueño cualquiera._

 _¿Por qué no desapareces de mi corazón?_

Perdóname… Por ser humana, por sentir aún bajo esta pesada armadura, por callar y vivir siempre bajo una falsa sonrisa. No fue mi intención amarte, no fue mi deseo ver en ti algo más… No te escogí, no tenías permiso para ingresar– Sin embargo, lo hiciste – No era mi fin enamorarme de ti.

 _Y sin embargo… Lo hice._

No hay esperanza para este amor, ridículamente… Guardado por tanto tiempo, añejando inútilmente una esperanza efímera… Tan volátil como las esponjosas nubes en el cielo, como un espejismo sin sentido, de que tú algún día llegues a amarme.

 _Me di por vencida hace tanto… Más de lo que puedes haber imaginado._

 _Hundirte en mis recuerdos... Enterrarte imaginariamente._

 _Escribir una carta, flotar lentamente en el mar, desaparecer en el horizonte._

 _Borrar cálida sonrisa, recuerdos tinte oropel._

 _Mi deseo único, sincero... Deshacerme de ti por completo._

Deshojar mi amor, arrojar pétalos al infinito cielo, el viento se lleve con ellos tus cálidos abrazos.

Volverte una película antigua... Un cálido recuerdo mío, un celoso momento de antaño, añorado por mi corazón.

El tiempo te llevará lejos... Aun cuando mi alma ahora mismo desea tenerte cerca. No es posible, mi amada línea paralela... Una intersección jamás se formará, imposible.

 _Aquel sueño solo quedará, como un dulce beso pasado, uno jamás consumado._

Abrázame... Aunque sea una última vez, engáñale a mi corazón una vez... Quiero conocer que se siente oír de ti aquel sueño, fantasía surreal.

 _¨Te amo¨_

Aunque mi mente ahora férrea y firme se halla, mi corazón no escapará más... Prisionera ave por siempre estará

La música dulce de tu vieja guitarra aún resuena en mis oídos, al igual que tu risa... ¿Se irá de mi aquel sentimiento?

En este momento me permito extrañarte, entre letras y símbolos ajenos a mi razón, mi corazón se permite hablar.

 _Un ¨te quiero¨ dulce se escapó..._

No puedo permitirme ser débil, para mí, aquella flor... Su existencia llegó a su fin, como una rosa sin regar, esa carmesí que floreció en invierno. Su muerte predestinaba estuvo, aun cuando un dulce y tierno botón era.

Por ti prometí arrancar esto, desmembrar tu recuerdo, volver un hecho del pasado... Esto que siento, mi última hazaña, aquella que haré por ti, un hecho de valor final.

 _Un hito de guerra, una misión sin retorno._

No hay opción, no la tengo... En otros brazos tu sentir se halla, realidad inamovible.

Sonrío con algo de nostalgia, cuanto recorrí por ti, guardaré para mí en un pequeño baúl tu sonrisa y cada recuerdo bello... Se quedarán guardados para siempre, en mi como esa parte que no pienso compartir.

No existe esperanza para este sentimiento, al igual que yo en este momento, no tengo otra opción que dejarte partir.

 _Tengo tanto miedo..._

Caminando en la cuerda floja, temiendo caer nuevamente... Juré que haría lo que sea ti, ¿lo recuerdas?

Si me lo hubieras pedido, habría esperado toda la vida y aun en las siguientes. Si tu deseo es este, abandonar yo este sentimiento... Lo haré con gusto, aun cuando un enorme vacío se forme en mí.

Cuando mis arrugas y yo te recordemos... Será con alegría, pues gracias a ti añoré un dulce sueño, aprendí a amar y así mismo... A dejar ir, amado amor de mi juventud.

 _Tu belleza permanecerá en mí, recuerdo atesorado._

Hoy pienso sonreír, con el alma algo rota y la risa quebrada, como muestra de fuerza y voluntad... De aquella que tú me diste en su momento, ya no estará más.

Poner punto final, bella historia sin final feliz, un beso cálido mío sobre su pasta... Siendo un final algo agridulce.

 _Como esa flor que mostró sus pistilos en invierno… Destinada a marchitarse._

 _Mi amor… Al igual que ella morirá, aunque lo tienes todo… Todo de mí._

 _Como esa flor… Su existencia efímera, un sueño cualquiera._

 _¿Por qué no desapareces de mi corazón?_

Y aunque renuncié a ti, pese a que la última gota de esperanza guardada en mí se evaporó en el tiempo... Aquel inconsciente una fugaz luz mantuvo, esperando vanamente un sueño inalcanzable.

 _No llegará, no esta vez..._

 _No real, solo vivirá y desvanecerá mil veces entre símbolos y espacios._

 _No, jamás hoy..._

 _Historia... ¿Por qué te niegas a cambiar? ¿Por qué te escribes una vez más?_

 _Una vez más._


End file.
